Team Smelted: Troubled Times
by Emeraldear
Summary: With the death of friends in their adventures, they later find a teen. She goes by the name, Pandi. However, Team Smelted feels uncomfortable about her later on. Find out why in the sequel to the action packed series, Team Smelted.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

I kept my gaze on the trail heading for the Team Smelted house and my ears flipped backwards catching every painful groan, moan, and squeak from my cousin. Then I heard a growl, _"Oh no, that can't be good."_ I pulled the reigns back on the horses and stopped the wagon. I tied them up and leaped into the wagon in the back. "Seto? Is she alright?" As I gazed at my cousin I noticed she was much greener and was loosing her fur. Her ears were tearing and her eyes were distant.

"I believe she's loosing one of her lives, but..."

"You can't be sure." A blonde headed girl cut off Seto.

"Yes."

"If she's going to turn we might have to ditch her."

"WHAT?!" I was outraged at Ninja's statement. "We can't leave her! She has lives! Just like Pink and I."

"Cliff." Seto spoke to me with his soft caramel brown eyes, "Eme said you had lives. Not both of you."

I took a shuddering breath and gazed at Pink who was earlier infected by Emeraldear's Zalaria. "I know," as I started to cry I went back to the horses, grabbed the reigns, and we were off again. The house couldn't be too far now. Could it?


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

* * *

I sighed as I saw a house in the distance. "Is this it?" I was relieved when I heard a "Yes" from Ninja and I turned the reigns. Jumping out of the seat I tied up the wagon, gave the horses food and water, and grabbed Emeraldear. I screamed as she roared and glared at me with evil black and red eyes. "E-Eme?" I heard a groan and grabbed my sword. _"Oh no..."_ Everyone else scattered out of the wagon, Tech holding Pink who was still slightly conscious. I grabbed my Cream Cheese sword more firmly and prayed silently, _"Please let this not be her last life."_ Eme said that though we have lives we only have three. As I shoved my sword into her heart I shuddered seeing the zombie Eme's face grow serious and turn back to normal. Eme gave me a look as if in shock and fell backwards. "No!" Did I kill her? Did I really kill her? I dropped my sword and flung myself on top of her. I started crying Eme's blood soaking into my shirt, but I didn't care. I sobbed and sobbed then I felt a soft hand. I turned my head ready to see Seto, but Seto was still where he was. I looked around Team Smelted shocked at my action, but only then did I see a sparkle and the formation came in my eyes. Eme! She was in spirit form, but I didn't care! She put her hands up and pointed to her body. I looked back and noticed it started to slowly change as last time. I watched as it started to form to a brown haired girl, of course, grey tank-top/sports shirt with a green heart with two eyes on it, blue jeans, light blue sneakers, light green and dark green wrist bands, with the same black headset with emeralds and cat ears and tail. I looked back at Eme's spirit and saw her dive into her body. I smiled as Eme's chest was no longer drenched in blood, but renewed and a shiver went through her. She blinked her green eyes and smiled. Then we all smiled. "What? Never seen a dead girl revive?" Emeraldear joked but then her emotion turned serious and we all stopped laughing. "This is my last life."

"You- your last?" I stuttered not wanting to lose her.

"Yes, we have three remember?"

"Right." I nodded.

"What's that?" Tech pointed to a small box in front of the door to the Team Smelted house. It looked like a white package.

"Eagle, go get it." Ninja commanded the butter haired teen.

As Eagle picked it up she dropped it again her ears pricked. "Run!" She raced to a ditch grabbing Ray and Choco flinging them and herself in the ditch. Pink groaned, "Fine I'll go get it." Before anyone could stop her she raced up and grabbed it. Just then Eme tensed and raced after her. She bowled Pink over. "Stop!" She screeched. "It's a bomb!" With that sentence said Team Smelted, and Seto, raced for the ditch, but Pink was tired out. "Pink!" I called to her, "Hurry!" Eme growled and launched herself back. She shoved Pink to the ditch. They all knew it was about to go off. Without thinking Eme reached behind her to grab an arrow and her bow, then realized, she didn't have one in her last transformation and stared at us in pain. Her eyes glazed and she raced up to Pink and bowled her over again, just as the package exploded. I caught a glimpse of fire like white eyes. Herobrine. He launched himself at the two and shoved his fire axe right through the both. I heard the screams of the two and Seto held me back from launching myself into the explosion **{anyone noticing that the explosion would be over by now...?} **and burning to death. When all was over I balled as I saw Herobrine gone and my cousin and friend dead on the ground.

"I'm so, so sorry, Cliff." I heard Seto's voice ruffle my ear fur. Then I froze hearing a familiar, deadly voice.

"Oh, I'm not done yet!" Herobrine whispered and then I tried to screech as the same tooth dagger that he used on Emeraldear the first time was shoved into my back. I tried to grab some breath, but the last thing I heard before I blacked out and flopped on the floor was Seto screeching my name in surprise and grief. "NO, CLIFF!"


End file.
